Following Up
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: "I can do relationships and stuff too," Gilbert snapped. Alfred blinked at him.  "Wait…you want to date me?" "Yes!  I thought the vibrator and phone sex might've given you a clue!" Prussia/America, sequel to Checking In


Pru/Am- Following Up

America stumbled his way down the stairs, cursing under his breath. He leaned heavily on the wall to make it into the hallway and finally to the door. He undid the bolt, chain and lock, pulling it open.

Prussia was standing on the front step, a slight flush on his face and his cell phone loosely griped in one hand.

"Yo," he smirked, eyes shining in the dim light. He slid a hand behind Alfred's head, pulling him forward into a rough kiss. Alfred made a noise of surprise, his eyes widening. He brought his hands to Prussia's shoulders, gripping the fabric tightly. Then he pushed Gilbert away.

"What the hell?" Alfred yelled at him.

Prussia looked annoyed. "Calm down. Want your neighbors to call the cops or something?"

America looked left then right, to his neighbors' houses, then pulled Prussia inside and shut the door. "What the hell?" he yelled again.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "I got you a vibrator for your birthday, we just had phone sex, but what freaks you out is a _kiss_. How does your mind not kill itself?"

"Of course I'm surprised you kissed me! I thought you were one of those one-night-stand kinda guys! Y'know, wam bam thank you ma'am? I mean, you went around for hundreds of years invading vital regions!"

"That doesn't mean I can't do relationships and stuff too," Gilbert snapped.

Alfred blinked at him. "Wait…you want to date me?"

"_Yes_! I thought the vibrator and phone sex might've given you a clue!"

Alfred's face was blank. "…What?"

Prussia rolled his eyes again, leaning forward and kissing Alfred roughly. The blond tried to pull away again, but Prussia grabbed his wrists and pushed him back against the wall. America opened his mouth to protest, then moaned as Prussia's tongue slid into his mouth and rubbed against his own. Alfred wrapped his arms around the albino, clenching the fabric of his shirt in his hands. He kissed back nervously, flicking his tongue against Prussia's.

Gilbert pulled him closer, pressing him harder against the wall. Alfred grew bolder, sliding his tongue past Gilbert's and into his mouth. Prussia growled against his mouth, squeezing his leg between both of Alfred's and pressing his thigh up. America's head fell back, breaking the kiss, rubbing his hips down against the leg. Gilbert's hands reached down, gripping his ass firmly and squeezing.

Alfred made a noise, his back arching away from the wall. Prussia rubbed against him again, grinning as he buried his face against Alfred's shoulder.

"Shouldn't we go up to the bedroom?" Alfred panted, looking down at the top of Prussia's head.

"How _vanilla_. Haven't you ever had wall sex before?"

"No…"

"Desk sex? That was West's favorite."

"Um, no."

"Shower sex? Roddy liked that."

"No."

"In the kitchen? Elizabeta always wanted to do it there, cause—"

"No! And why do you keep bringing up all the other people you've slept with?" America scowled, trying to push him away. "Especially when you want to have sex with _me_."

"Why're you so pissy? I thought you were awesome than that!"

"I'm not pissy! I just don't think you should be talking about people you've slept with."

"Are you jealous?"

"_no_, I am not jealous!"

"You definitely are!"

"I'm not!"

"You know…" Prussia leaned up, to press his lips against America's ear. "We haven't even screwed yet, and I can already tell you're gonna be the best fuck of them all."

Alfred moaned quietly, pulling Gilbert closer again.

"And you know why that is?"

America took a second to recognize what he was being asked, then shook his head.

"Because you're so damn _responsive_."

Prussia bit down on Alfred's neck as he pushed his thigh against his erection, smirking at the high-pitched moan he let out.

"Gilbert, _bed_."

Prussia stopped for a moment, thinking, then grinned and agreed, pulling America up the stairs. As soon as they were inside Alfred's room, Gilbert closed the door and locked it.

Alfred looked at him nervously. "What'd you lock it for?"

"So you can't run away, of course." Prussia took a step towards him. America backed up a step, keeping his eyes on Prussia.

Gilbert took slow steps forward, his red eyes gleaming. Alfred kept backing up, then felt the back of his legs hit his bed. He stopped and swallowed heavily. Gilbert pushed him down onto the bed, crawling on top of the blond quickly.

Alfred looked to the side, biting his lip. Gilbert lent down, resting his forehead against Alfred's.

"What's up? Ready for that round 2?"

Alfred still didn't look at him, but he bucked his hips up against Prussia's, making him buck his hips harder. Prussia could feel the blond's half-hard length against his still-clothed thigh and smirked. He leaned back to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room. He bent back down, licking roughly at Alfred's collarbone, drawing out a moan from the younger nation.

With one hand, Prussia started undoing his belt buckle, still nibbling and licking at Alfred's neck. Alfred kept up a steady stream of noises, hands moving to bury in Gilbert's hair and grip his arm. Gilbert' free hand tweaked his nipple, grinning widely when Alfred clenched his jaw on a louder moan.

"A little sensitive, aren't you, Alfred?"

"Shut up," he grit out through his teeth. "It's been a while."

"How long's a while?"

"A while, okay? Get on with it!" Alfred jerked his hips up against Prussia's, making them both groan.

Prussia kicked off his shoes then pulled his pants off as fast as was possible, his boxers following almost immediately. He slid down Alfred's body slowly, stopping at his chest to suck a nipple into his mouth.

"Aah, Gilbert!" Alfred moaned, hands raising to rest on Gilbert's shoulders. Prussia bit down, earning a longer, deeper moan. He tweaked the other nub with his fingers, feeling Alfred's erection pressed between their stomachs. He pulled back and smirked at Alfred, uncapping the lube he's just picked up. He managed to hold Alfred's hips down long enough to slick his own erection, resting between America's thighs.

"Just fuck me," the blond pleaded, jerking his hips against Prussia's helplessly. "God, Gilbert, just—"

Prussia gripped one of Alfred's legs, holding it up against his hip and thrusting straight into America. Alfred's back arched and his head fell back against the bed, a choked gasp leaving his throat. The albino pulled back and thrust in again, not giving America any time to adjust.

Not that he needed it, bucking back against Gilbert's erection.

"Aah, Gilbert, more…"

Prussia smirked at him. "Oh, I'll give you more." He held up his hand. He was holding the vibrator, already slick and buzzing faintly, showing it to Alfred.

The blond looked at it for a moment, his lust-addled brain not making the connection.

"Where's that supposed to go?"

"Inside you."

"But you're in there."

"And this will be, too."

"It'll fit?"

"It'll fit." Prussia lent down to breath hot against Alfred's ear. He started to thrust again, slowly, whispering huskily in his ear. "It'll stretch you as wide as you can go…me and this inside you, making you moan, and squirm, and _scream_."

Alfred bit his lip to hold back a whimper, nodding his head slightly.

Gilbert pressed two fingers against America's entrance, stretched around his erection already. He pressed one in, licking his lips as it disappeared inside the blond. Alfred winced slightly, biting his lip harder. Gilbert kissed him quickly and pulled his lip out from between his teeth, pressing the finger deeper and pulling his entrance wider. He slid in a second finger, pulling away from the kiss.

America moaned, in part pleasure and part pain. His breath quickened, the intense fullness overwhelming him slightly. Tears pricked at his eyes, his breath hitching as the fingers moved slightly. "G-Gilbert…"

"I got you Alfred, just let yourself feel it."

Alfred closed his eyes, sinking into the heat and fullness and pressure that were steadily increasing. The fingers hit his prostate, his back arching sharply. The lingering pain disappeared, pleasure swamping his senses.

Prussia noticed the change in Alfred's body, smirking as he added a third finger. He brushed them against Alfred's prostate again, distracting him as his fingers spread wide. Prussia pulled out his fingers, grabbing Alfred's chin and looking into his eyes.

"You ready?" Gilbert asked softly.

Alfred swallowed, closing his eyes. "Do it," he responded roughly, his lip trembling. Gilbert kissed him gently, reassuring him.

Prussia rested the vibrator against Alfred's entrance, next to his own erection. He hooked his thumb on the loosened entrance, stretching it to allow the head to press in.

Alfred's eyes shot open, staring at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. A cry left his throat, mixing with Gilbert's groan. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his mouth open.

Gilbert pressed a kiss to Alfred's cheek, then the other, peppering small kisses all over. He pressed the toy in further, moaning between kisses at the gently vibrations pressed against his erection. He paused when it was in as far as it could go, his fingers rubbing against the stretched skin of Alfred's entrance.

Alfred whimpered, opening his eyes slightly to look at Gilbert. He tried to say something, only a small whine leaving his mouth. He pulled Gilbert against him whispering into his ear.

"Move."

Gilbert nodded jerkily, snapping his hips back then in again, moving the toy out as he moved forward. Alfred moaned as both thrusts hit his prostate, his fingers digging into Gilbert's shoulders, pulling him tight against him. Prussia thrust harder, trying to hit Alfred's prostate even as the blond squirmed and jerked and moaned.

Gilbert bit the junction of Alfred's neck and shoulder. America jerked, moaning loudly. Gilbert's hand slipped, turning the knob on the toy as high as it could go.

America's back arched sharply, a loud cry tearing itself from his throat. His passage tightened around Gilbert's erection, making him groan against Alfred's shoulder. He left the vibrator pressed all the way in, moving his own hips faster and harder.

Alfred's mouth hung open, noises pouring out, his eyes clenched shut. He took one of his hands off Prussia's shoulder, wrapping it around his own erection. Gilbert growled, smacking that hand away. He nipped fiercely at Alfred's ear.

"You're not touching that," he hissed. "When you come, it's gonna be because of my cock inside of you."

Alfred moaned, arching up. "Then make m-ah! Make me come!"

Gilbert grinned against his neck, moving as fast and hard as he could, moving the toy slightly to press it against Alfred's prostate.

America's eyes flew open, a near-scream leaving his throat as he came between them. He jerked and bucked, his passage tightening around Gilbert.

Prussia groaned, slamming into him and coming as well, shouting Alfred's name. He collapsed on top of the blond, resting against him. Alfred opened his eyes slightly, looking down at him. Neither spoke, the faint buzzing of the vibrator floated around them.

Gilbert smirked. Alfred scowled. Gilbert's hardening erection, stirred by the vibrations, pulled out and pushed in again as he pulled out the toy and threw it to the side.

"I didn't agree to a round 3," Alfred moaned, feeling his body react against his will.

"I'll let you touch yourself this time."

America thought for a moment, then moaned quietly as Prussia hit his prostate. "Carry on."

Prussia grinned. "Awesome."


End file.
